<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blindsided by HellyeahMortinez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386074">Blindsided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez'>HellyeahMortinez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forever (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, F/M, Forever ABC, Forever TV, Mortinez, Romance, jenry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is under thunderstorms warnings and when your job is to protect people you don't think about it and you just go ahead and jump into the danger; no matter the consequences...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Martinez &amp; Henry Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a new story that was very inspired by one of the episodes of the animated show How to train your dragon. It's a two chapters story.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy it (and again English isn't my native language so no need to be rude)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Pouring day, thunderstorm warning issues, this was what NYC forecast has been under for a couple of days.</p><p>Running in the field was extremely dangerous but they had no choice and do what they had to do, to solve their cases.</p><p>They lost count of how many times they almost had an accident with all the wind blowing.</p><p>Florida was in the middle of a hurricane, and parts of it had hit New York. This was mostly the reason why the weather has been terrible.</p><p>Not only they were under awful weather but they also had lightning warnings. For an unknown reason, a couple of lights were spotted very close to the ground, so the forecast advised their people to stay safe and avoid any unnecessary trips for as long as the warnings were issued.</p><p>- All this time I've been in New York, I don't think that I have witnessed quite such weather – Henry stated as he and Jo were sitting in her car, which was parked near the station.</p><p>She nodded in frustration, probably trying to think about how they could get inside without flying away into the nearest tree.</p><p>- Tell me about it – she groaned – My mom is from Mexico and a few days ago, I called to make sure she was fine in Harlem and didn't need anything. She told me it's the first time she sees something like this, even out there, it never been that bad.</p><p>Henry could only imagine. This was something entirely different. And he had witnessed a lot of natural disasters through the course of his long life.</p><p>Jo blankly stared at the small whirlwinds the storm was creating in front of their eyes like they were in a tropical country.</p><p>- So, we'll eventually have to get off that car – she said, fearing the wind would break her windshield if it kept going like this</p><p>Henry agreed. They waited a couple of minutes until a short break. Henry quickly exited the car to run inside the 11th. Jo followed him close behind until she heard the sound of tires squeal. The break has been extremely short and all a sudden the wind has reversed, became more intense and somebody seemed to be losing control of their vehicle. This could have been nothing, there was absolutely nothing that could kill someone around the 11th, and at best he would be stopped by the water and would just damage his car, but this was not to count on a young girl trying to cross the street and had issues to keep steady, because of the wind.</p><p>And as if wasn't enough like this, lightning got in the way and Jo noticed it was dangerously getting close to the ground. The car was about to hit the poor girl, he had no control over his vehicle even though he was trying but the more he was doing so, the more the car was just escaping the driver's control, he was in a serious hydroplaning and the best he could do would be to let the car just stop on its own. He yelled at the pedestrian.</p><p>- Lady! Get out the way, I can't brake, it's too slippery, go before you get killed.</p><p>The young girl just froze and stared frightened at the car driving toward her. Jo didn't even think about it twice and just ran to tackle the girl to the ground, as lightning stroke right beside her. The car managed to stop but it was close enough. Jo was lying unconscious on the ground.</p><p>The poor girl was shaking and with trembling hands, she tried to call 911 as Henry who had witnessed everything from his spot, never jumped that fast in his life to run in Jo's direction, hopefully, she was still breathing because she had one nasty fall and he saw lightning stroke next to her.</p><p>The rain kept pouring as he ran to her to check her vitals. He let out a breath of relief and before he knew it, an ambulance was on the way.</p><p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hours later</strong>
</p><p>Jo heard voices, some were familiar, some were not. The smell also felt familiar. She was obviously in the hospital.</p><p>- She's waking up – Henry's voice was smooth and awfully low.</p><p>There was also Reece's voice and a third voice she didn't recognize or didn't know. She slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was a black hole. She abruptly stood up.</p><p>- Henry!</p><p>He walked toward her and rested his palms on her shoulders</p><p>- Jo! I'm here. Breathe! Calm down, it's all right, you need to sit down.</p><p>She panicked</p><p>- What's happening? I can't see anything!</p><p>Henry shared a worried look with the Lieutenant and the doctor in charge of his partner.</p><p>- Detective Martinez, I'm Doctor Stewart! Do you remember what happened?</p><p>Jo just wanted one thing. To be able to see more than a black hole, because she felt like she was talking to invisible people.</p><p>- I… I don't know. I just remember saving that girl from a moving car and that's it.</p><p>Henry inhaled</p><p>- Jo… Something happened. You might want to listen to Dr. Stewart.</p><p>She held to Henry's hand. She needed to feel safe.</p><p>- You've been exposed to lightning – Dr. Stewart explained</p><p>Everybody could see her frightened look</p><p>- So, what does that mean?</p><p>Dr. Stewart replied in the most compassionate way</p><p>- Detective Martinez, due to a high rate of exposure to lightning, you are temporarily blind.</p><p>Jo felt her pulse racing, her heart started to pound faster and harder in her chest. She was quickly breathless. Henry felt her hand tightening his, he sat next to her.</p><p>- She's going into a panic attack. Jo?</p><p>Her breath was heavy. This couldn't happen. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>- I'm blind?! No! This can't be! My job. I need my eyes! No!</p><p>Jo didn't hear the word "temporarily", and could only focus on the fact she didn't have her sight anymore.</p><p>- With the job, I'm in… My sight is one of my most valuable tools. I need it. This can't be happening, this must be a nightmare.</p><p>She felt Henry's touch on her, she could smell him. Somehow his after-shave seemed stronger and increased her attraction.</p><p>- Jo! Please! Calm down. It's quite all right. I promise everything will be fine. Just listen to what Dr. Stewart needs to tell you.</p><p>She nodded and took a deep breath.</p><p>- Detective. As I mentioned, you are just temporarily blind. This won't last and you'll get your sight back. The lightning was just too much for your cornea to handle. So, it kind of protected itself, somehow.</p><p>Jo didn't know what to think</p><p>- What are the plans for her, doctor? – Reece asked, worried as a mother would be with her daughter</p><p>Jo didn't want to sit at home but knowing she was missing her most useful sense, she probably would be restricted a lot.</p><p>- She will need some rest and I'm going to prescribe special drops to put in her eyes, twice a day. Mornings and evenings…</p><p>Jo sighed</p><p>- Hey! I can hear you, you know. So, you might as well talk to me.</p><p>Reece apologized</p><p>- Sorry Jo! This was my mistake.</p><p>Henry stood up</p><p>- I'll take care of her!</p><p>Jo squealed</p><p>- Henry! I can take care of myself!</p><p>Dr. Stewart cut her off</p><p>- No offense, detective, but you're not used not to have your sight. You might need someone's help for the next couple of days. And, as a doctor, I can only approve of having a colleague to stay by your side.</p><p>Jo opened her mouth</p><p>- Jo! Don't be stubborn – Reece warned – Henry stays with you! Period.</p><p>She knew she couldn't argue so she accepted her fate</p><p>- Lieu! What about my job?</p><p>Henry and Reece shared a look</p><p>- Jo! You can imagine, in the state you're in, I can't allow you back to work for now. This would be too risky and you need to manage yourself.</p><p>Jo expected it and this wasn't to her liking.</p><p>- What am I going to do then?</p><p>- You just need to rest! Take your medicines as you should and everything will be good.</p><p>Henry quickly shook her hand. She could easily picture his face. He whispered in her ear.</p><p>- Don't worry! I won't give up on you!</p><p>She gratefully smiled. At least, she wouldn't be alone facing that new challenge.</p>
<hr/><p>A couple of days later, Jo was admitted off the hospital and she was coming home with Henry and Abe, for as long as she was under her treatment and probably until her sight was back.</p><p>- Slow down! Just take your time, listen to the sound of my voice.</p><p>Henry was guiding her inside the store. Ever since she walked off the hospital, she was trembling because all the surroundings sounded louder, which was perfectly natural considering she had a missing sense.</p><p>- Be careful with the small step.</p><p>Jo blinked</p><p>- Henry! You don't need to scream, I'm blind, not deaf!</p><p>Abe refrained a laugh</p><p>- I wasn't screaming, Jo!</p><p>She kept silent</p><p>- Sorry! I guess everything is amplified now.</p><p>- Don't worry! You will get used to it.</p><p>She was tensed and Henry could tell it was the last thing she wanted to hear.</p><p>- So, where am I going to sleep? – she asked</p><p>Abe and Henry shared a look.</p><p>- We didn't settle yet for the sleeping arrangements – Abe started</p><p>- But you won't be sleeping on the floor – Henry added</p><p>She wished she had her eyes to give them her famous sassy look</p><p>- With two gentlemen like you two, I was not expecting to do so.</p><p>As she walked further inside, the smell of the shop seemed different today. She realized, it had an old vibe attached to it.</p><p>Henry grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs, as Abe was carrying her bag; but she stopped in the middle of her tracks.</p><p>- I want to try and walk the last flight of stairs on my own.</p><p>Henry wasn't sure about this</p><p>- Jo! You're just in the process of learning how to deal with that temporary state. Perhaps you should let me assist until we're up.</p><p>She heavily sighed</p><p>- Henry! I'm not a wounded puppy! I have to try. Either way, you're going to babysit me until my sight is back, and you know how much I hate this. I'll grab the handrail.</p><p>Abe stared at Henry</p><p>- She's right! She's between us, so if something happens we both can catch her.</p><p>Henry looked at Jo who had her sharp look.</p><p>- Very well. We'll be right behind you.</p><p>- Thank you!</p><p>She inhaled and grabbed the handrail. She slowly moved one foot to a higher step. On a normal day, she wouldn't even think about how scary standing on stairs could be.</p><p>She managed to bring her other foot next to the other as her nails dug into the handrail.</p><p>Without her sight, her balance wasn't stable. She admired everybody who wasn't born with that sense.</p><p>She reached the last step, after a couple of minutes.</p><p>- I'm sorry guys this took me so long.</p><p>Henry smiled and slowly rubbed her back. Jo wondered how he was so patient.</p><p>- Jo! It's all right! It's perfectly normal, you don't need to apologize for this.</p><p>He led her to the living room. Abe stopped in the hallway.</p><p>- I'll bring your bag to Henry's bedroom for now.</p><p>- Okay! Thank you, Abe!</p><p>- You're welcome kiddo!</p><p>Jo sat on the sofa and Henry took a seat next to her, dead silent.</p><p>Henry could never shut up.</p><p>- Henry! Why are you not talking?</p><p>- Well… I…</p><p>- You're just staring, and you're not the kind to keep quiet.</p><p>- I promise I'm not judging. I'm just thinking…</p><p>- About how to deal with your blind partner? – she hissed</p><p>Henry remained dumbfounded. Jo was awfully petty. Nor that he could blame her but it was like she was looking for someone to be her punching ball.</p><p>- No! Jo, I know the situation is hard but I'm here for now I'm truly sorry if my silence makes you uncomfortable. But we'll work on this together, I told you I wasn't going to give up on you and I mean it.</p><p>Jo bit on her lips. She rubbed her face.</p><p>- I'm sorry Henry. I'm so ungrateful. You don't have to take care of me the way you do and still, you're doing it. I guess since I can't see, I have the feeling everybody should be talking to me. And I'm not always fond of your nonstop babblings.</p><p>Henry frowned, he knew he couldn't shut up but didn't know how much. Jo smirked</p><p>- Don't be offended! I enjoy hearing all your little theories and lectures, but sometimes I also enjoy the silence.</p><p>Henry smiled</p><p>- I wasn't offended. I know I can get lost in my knowledge.</p><p>Jo just softly smiled and rubbed her hands together. She hated that feeling of insecurity. When she was outside, she was wearing sunglasses, other than that, her eyes were just normal, but her pupils were just not moving. They were also kind of blank due to the high lightning.</p><p>Long minutes passed by with Jo literally just listening to the sound of their echoing heartbeat. She sighed</p><p>- Henry! You don't mind if I take a shower? I need to freshen up.</p><p>Henry stood up</p><p>- Sure! Make yourself at home, I'll take you there.</p><p>- Thanks!</p><p>She grabbed his arm and followed into his steps, trying to memorize the path. They nearly collided with Abe who exited his room.</p><p>- Is everything all, right?</p><p>- Yes! Jo just wants to take a shower.</p><p>- Oh! Good! Do you want me to grab anything from your bag? – Abe asked</p><p>Jo slightly blushed</p><p>- Erm… No offense but those are my clothes, so I'd be more comfortable if…</p><p>- If Henry could grab some pieces for you?</p><p>Jo's eyes widened feeling her cheeks warming up</p><p>- N..No! Nobody is grabbing my clothes. I just need the bag, I'll grab what I need.</p><p>Jo knew the textures of her clothes and knew where they were in her closet so it has been easier, earlier when they stopped at her place to grab some clothes and her toothbrush, for as long as she would stay with both Morgan.</p><p>She had folded her clothes in a way she would know what she would grab, and divided them into three small grocery bags. Her underwear was in the second pocket of the bag.</p><p>She put her hand on the doorknob</p><p>Henry blurted out before even thinking</p><p>- Jo… Would you like a hand, perhaps?</p><p>Jo frowned and laughed</p><p>- For what? To help me shower? Not to sound bitter but I know my body, and I think I can wash it on my own. Besides, I spent the last few days handling this at the hospital. So, I'll be fine, thank you, perv!</p><p>She poked her tongue at him and disappeared into the bathroom. She closed the door without locking it.</p><p>Henry and Abe were about to go back to the living room when Jo timidly opened the door</p><p>- Care to tell me which sides are hot and cold?</p><p>Henry snorted</p><p>- Yes! Hot is on your right, cold on your left. Be careful when you turn it on, it gets hot very fast.</p><p>- Okay! Thank you.</p><p>Henry and Abe walked back to the living room, to discuss the sleeping arrangements.</p><p>- So, how are we proceeding? – Abe asked</p><p>- Not sure yet! I do not wish to scare her.</p><p>- Well, I can give her my bedroom if this all it takes.</p><p>Henry glared at him</p><p>- And where do you think you would sleep?</p><p>Abe shrugged</p><p>- On the couch? Jo needs to be comfortable.</p><p>- So I hear you complain about a backache tomorrow? Absolutely not, if someone needs to sleep on the couch, that will be me.</p><p>Abe rolled his eyes</p><p>- Your old bones are even worse than mine.</p><p>Henry just gave him his disapproval look</p><p>- Well, with the size of your bed, I think the kid can sleep with you.</p><p>Abe gave him a meaningful look</p><p>- Abraham! – Henry scolded him which made him laugh, it was always hilarious to be lectured by a man that was too young to look like his father.</p><p>- I'm just saying. Though I seem to recall that you owe an air mattress under your bed.</p><p>Henry nodded</p><p>- That is true!</p><p>He had bought it mostly just in case he was sleeping at his job, for any reason. Obviously, he never needed it and it was brand new.</p><p>- I guess I could sleep on it while she takes my bed. So, in the possibility something happens, I will be around to help her out.</p><p>- Sounds good to me. Hopefully, she won't feel too vulnerable, knowing you're in the same bedroom.</p><p>- If so, I'll move to the couch. I do not want to make her uncomfortable. She has enough on her plate for the next couple of days.</p><p>Abe refrained from the need to add a gross comment about them sharing a bedroom. Time wasn't to such kind of jokes.</p><p>Henry crashed his body on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>- Are you ok, Pops?</p><p>Henry weakly smiled</p><p>- Be careful when you call me like this for the next couple of days.</p><p>- I know and I won't. I'm used to it. You just seem as tired as Jo.</p><p>Henry nodded</p><p>- I can tell she's frustrated, and it's hard to see her so insecure. She was so broken at the thought of not being able to be on the field and be a cop.</p><p>Abe chewed on his lips</p><p>- Well, this might be not true. Pretty sure she could still be a valuable tool, with her other senses.</p><p>- I know – Henry replied – but she's not ready to hear it for now. One step at a time.</p><p>Jo didn't take long before she appeared on the doorframe to both men's surprise.</p><p>- Jo! You managed to walk here on your own!</p><p>She hesitantly walked toward their voices</p><p>- Yes! I followed the walls and I counted the steps when we walked to the bathroom.</p><p>Abe took her hand when she stopped near the coffee table</p><p>- Just sit down, kid. I'm about to make dinner. Henry will sum up how we settled for tonight.</p><p>He left them alone. On a good day, they would have enjoyed this but today was different. Henry was trying not to drool at Jo's summer sleeping outfit. A black-top and matching short pants with a smiley on her bottom.</p><p>Something was off with the top though. Henry cleared his throat.</p><p>- Jo! I hate to say it but your shirt… Is backward.</p><p>Jo moved her hands to her chest, and Henry noticed the growing blush on her cheeks. She didn't know how to react. And since she wasn't wearing any bra, there was no way she would undress in front of him to put the shirt on the right side.</p><p>- Erm… Well, I guess it happens when you don't see… I'll move it later, either way, this will require me to go back into the bathroom and well… I don't want to lose another 10 minutes for now.</p><p>Henry wanted to help but she already called him a perv, even to mess up with him. Her chest was probably off-limits, and he couldn't blame her.</p><p>- So, how about those sleeping arrangements? – she asked, feeling the awkward tension between them</p><p>Henry tried not to be distracted by her lips</p><p>- Yes… If you don't mind, you are going to sleep in my bed. And I will be sleeping just on the floor, next to you. I have an air mattress. But if you don't feel comfortable, I'll move to the living room.</p><p>Jo just slowly nodded. She knew her cheeks were now entirely flustered.</p><p>- Okay! I don't mind, it's nice enough for you to let me sleep in your bed. Are you going to be fine on the floor?</p><p>- Yes Jo! I won't be directly on it, and I've slept in worse places in my life so do not worry about me.</p><p>- Well, sounds good to me, you didn't have to sleep on the floor for me. I could have done it.</p><p>- No!, Jo, it's all right, I don't mind. It's the least I can do and I want you to be comfortable.</p><p>Jo smiled and quickly shook his hand</p><p>- I am already!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A quick reference to 1x17 (Social engineering) and 1x20 (Best foot forward). </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 2</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>They were all stuffed after dinner and before settling for the night, Jo needed to put her drops. She was sitting in Henry's bed, lost in her thoughts. She had spent plenty of evenings having dinner with both Morgan but she never stepped into Henry's bedroom.</p>
<p>She couldn't see it but she could smell. It smelled like Henry. That good old classical smell. She felt her heart twisted. She had no idea how aroused she was around him. He was the sweetest taking care of her that way. She hasn't mentioned it but she truly feared the upcoming days or weeks, depending on how she was healing.</p>
<p>Henry walked into the room after his shower. Jo felt her pulse increased at the smell of his shampoo tackling her nose. She could only imagine how perfect his curls were when they were wet. She gulped. Why not seeing Henry was making her somehow hornier than she was on a daily basis?</p>
<p>- Hey! You went fast!</p>
<p>- Yes! I tend to keep my showers to a bare minimum.</p>
<p>She heard his footsteps coming close</p>
<p>- So I guess I have to put my drops?</p>
<p>- That's the reason I'm here.</p>
<p>She raised a brow</p>
<p>- Also, to sleep, maybe?</p>
<p>Henry scoffed</p>
<p>- Yes! It's one of the ideas. Now, will you come closer to the edge of the bed, please?</p>
<p>She did as he asked. Henry gently cupped her face.</p>
<p>- Hold your head still and do not move. And I know this is going to be hard but if you could try not to blink while I put the drops.</p>
<p>Jo sighed</p>
<p>- it's easy for you to say.</p>
<p>- I know! It's a reflex. I was just saying so you don't get all the liquid everywhere on your face.</p>
<p>- Okay! Just get done with it already!</p>
<p>All the time he was putting the drops in her eyes, he didn't speak any more words. Jo could easily picture his serious face. The one he had when he was cutting his dead bodies, trying to understand them. She could also picture the softness in his brown eyes, the one he had when he was comforting or healing kids.</p>
<p>None of them said a thing during their short moment. Jo couldn't say anything anyway, she was too busy trying to keep her eyes open. She could feel the sparks between them. Their proximity seemed more intimate than ever, or it was just her…</p>
<p>Henry dried the few drops coming down her face</p>
<p>- Just try to keep your head back for a couple of more minutes and we'll be done.</p>
<p>Jo groaned</p>
<p>- Wouldn't it be easier if I just lay down next time?</p>
<p>- If you'd like. But this will help neither of us. Or I will have to climb on top of you to make sure the drops properly get in your eyes.</p>
<p>Jo's face turned entirely red, she bit on her lips</p>
<p>- We… We'll stick to your method then, Doctor!</p>
<p>- I thought you might – he replied with a grin</p>
<p>Once settled in bed, the sexual tension between them was back. Henry was staring at the dark ceiling, kind of reminiscent of that time he was lying in a bed with his partner, for research purposes… But none of them had their mind into it and he knew it.</p>
<p>The situation maybe was not the same and he was sleeping on the floor, but it was close enough.</p>
<p>He could tell by Jo's small breathing that she wasn't sleeping yet.</p>
<p>- Jo! Aren't you tired? You should get some rest!</p>
<p>She yawned</p>
<p>- Yes… But I have a lot on my mind.</p>
<p>He heard a sigh! He sat down on his bed and stared at her. He licked his lips and slowly grabbed her hand. She didn't move.</p>
<p>- I know you must fear what's ahead of you, but I'll help you. As I said I won't let you down.</p>
<p>He could see a sweet smile at the corner of her lips</p>
<p>- I know! But it's a lot to take in.</p>
<p>He deep down thought that she was lucky she didn't know his secret yet or this would definitely be a lot to take in for her, and as much as he wanted to tell her the truth, she didn't need that for now.</p>
<p>- You will have to learn to focus on your other senses. They will be more sensitive since your eyes are temporarily restricted. And you can count on me to help me with those.</p>
<p>She tightened her hold on his hand</p>
<p>- Thank you! Thank you for everything. I'll do my best to work on my other senses and I will try not to beat myself up too much.</p>
<p>- That is the spirit! Now we need to sleep, especially you need it. Good night Jo.</p>
<p>- Good night Henry!</p>
<hr/>
<p>For two weeks, Henry went to work and summarized to Jo what was going on. They had to deal without her for the cases but thank God, they were a good team. Everybody was visiting Jo at Abe and Henry's place, from time to time. She didn't have the nerve to go back to her place even though she had made a lot of progress with her other senses.</p>
<p>She was also growing frustrated with not being able to go to work, at least to sit at her desk and listen to what was happening in the field. But she was aware, that's all she could do, she knew she wasn't much more helpful.</p>
<p>Henry had taken her to the hospital for a check-up and apparently, her eyes were healing fine but slow. The burn to her cornea seemed to have been stronger than Dr. Stewart first saw it.</p>
<p>Not exactly the best news Jo needed to hear.</p>
<p>On the second weekend of her staying with the Morgans, Henry had dragged her to Astoria Park. They spent enough time in Central Park and it was always quiet and peaceful and was too easy for Jo to focus on her other senses, she didn't have much to clear her mind.</p>
<p>Astoria Park was a bit busy, there were a lot of people skating, enjoying the outdoor, a busy street surrounding them, a pool and everything that wasn't very helpful if you wanted to clear your mind off a hard week. But Henry had chosen that spot and it wasn't to discourage her, mostly the other way around.</p>
<p>After a long hour of focusing on everything around her and trying to walk in the area with Henry's help, and nobody paying attention to her, she grew frustrated and sat down on the nearest bench of the skate park.</p>
<p>Henry joined her and kneeled in front of her. She had put her hair in front of her eyes. She did that a year ago when they talked in the car before she kicked him out. He didn't dare to ask but he felt like he had made her cry a lot that evening and one of the reasons he was walking his head down to the basement.</p>
<p>- Jo… - he started</p>
<p>She broke down</p>
<p>- I'm frustrating Henry! I'm tired of trying. All of this has been in vain. Look it's been two weeks and nothing had changed, all I see is still a black hole. The doctor told me it doesn't heal as fast and he said otherwise on the first day, now what? I've been following my treatment, I mean with you on my back, I couldn't miss a day. I can't go to work, I can't do anything, except listening to all of your voices or all of that huge noise that feels like my ears are bleeding… - her voice shattered. Henry never saw her like that and it broke him. He helped her out on her legs and rubbed her shoulders.</p>
<p>- Jo! Shtt! It's all right! You will get through this!</p>
<p>Even without her sight, she rolled her eyes</p>
<p>- Stop trying to make everything better, Henry! – she gasped – what if I'm doomed?</p>
<p>- What? – he didn't understand</p>
<p>- What would happen if my sight doesn't come back and I'll be forever like this? I won't ever be able to be a cop again and this would destroy me. Being a cop is my whole life I cannot imagine a life where I'm not… I won't be able to handle this… I</p>
<p>Henry moved a finger to her lips and she felt her whole body warming up</p>
<p>- Jo! And what if it was to happen? I'm certain we would find a way for you to work at the 11th. You will get through this! You are the strongest woman I've ever known… And you should know that it doesn't matter whether you have your eyes or not, you will still be the same Jo Martinez to me. And I would still care as much about you than I do now.</p>
<p>Henry was awfully close or it was just her. It was the end of the day, summer was close and Astoria Park was always very busy during summer evenings and all summer long for that matter.</p>
<p>The sun was setting behind the bridge, enveloping both their shadows in a nice and warm halo.</p>
<p>Henry couldn't take his eyes off her and was staring at her lips, half-opened. His heart was beating down his throat. He took a step forward. Not like he wasn't already close enough. He looked at her straight in the eyes. He moved a strand of hair from her face, his fingers slowly brushed her cheek. She felt his proximity, he was close, she could feel his breath. He was going to… A ball stopped at Henry's feet, as a little boy ran toward them.</p>
<p>- Oh, sorry about this!</p>
<p>Henry smiled</p>
<p>- It's okay! – he bent down to give the ball back to the little boy</p>
<p>- Thank you, Sir!</p>
<p>- You're welcome!</p>
<p>Henry carefully watched the young boy running back to his friends, under the supervision or a big brother it appeared. He let out a long sigh, as Jo hadn't moved, obviously still aroused with their moment.</p>
<p>- Let's keep going some more and then I'll take you nearby to eat, is that okay with you?</p>
<p>She simply nodded</p>
<p>- Yes! We'll do that!</p>
<p>Henry felt his cheeks burning and so did Jo</p>
<p>- Just for the next hour, focus on nothing more but the sound of my voice, all right? We'll get through this together, Jo, I promise.</p>
<p>- I know. I trust you, we'll make it work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With the help of Henry after a month without her eyes, she did learn to focus on her other senses. She was now able to tell when the postman was around the shop, just with the sound of the engine.</p>
<p>And with that and her acceptance of her new state, her healing was very encouraging.</p>
<p>Jo and Henry have grown much closer all this time Jo was at the shop. Abe caught them falling asleep holding each other's hand, each in their bed.</p>
<p>And that special day on the field, Jo had no idea how valuable she would be for her team.</p>
<p>Henry had figured who their killer was. Only the detective who has been replacing Jo for the past month has been called at the very last minute to another arrest.</p>
<p>They were understaffed but they didn't have time to look for somebody else. Mike was going down there with Henry and a SWAT team, just in case.</p>
<p>They just had a little surprise with them today.</p>
<p>Mike was driving and couldn't stop glaring in the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>- Honestly, Doc, you could have stopped her from climbing into the car with you.</p>
<p>Henry opened his mouth but was cut off</p>
<p>- I can hear, you know – Jo dryly replied, on the backseat.</p>
<p>Henry just shrugged it off when Mike shot him another disapproval look.</p>
<p>- It is funny how fast somebody can get without a sense when they learn other tricks – Henry scoffed</p>
<p>Jo wasn't amused neither was Mike</p>
<p>- What do you think you're going to do once we're there? – Mike asked</p>
<p>- I don't know! I'll improve. I'm just done staying home and getting fat because Abe won't stop feeding me.</p>
<p>Henry burst into laughter. She had a point. Abe had taken a wild pleasure into cooking a lot more ever since Jo was staying with them.</p>
<p>Mike knew there was nothing he could say or do that would change Jo's mind.</p>
<p>Their suspect was hanging out around the Hudson, he was doing business around the port, so there wasn't much law enforcement in the area.</p>
<p>They didn't know exactly what to expect but they knew the guy wasn't the kind to work on his own.</p>
<p>As Mike, Henry and the SWAT team were all on their guards, Jo carefully listened around her. She didn't like the absence of sound. On a normal day, she would think they were about to get ambushed and today her gut was telling her the same.</p>
<p>The team was discussing the plan to catch their guy. Jo heard a loaded gun which seemed to be destined to…</p>
<p>- Henry! Watch out! – she yelled as she didn't even think and tackled him to the ground. The bullet went straight to a wall.</p>
<p>- Shit! – Mike groaned as he fired along with the SWAT to cover both Jo and Henry. He ran toward them and helped them out on their feet. Henry was still a bit shaken. Jo had acted like she was used to and literally without blinking.</p>
<p>- Are you two OK? – Mike asked</p>
<p>- I believe so – Henry replied, holding on to Jo's arm. Mike was blown away.</p>
<p>- Jo! How did you know?</p>
<p>She settled her shirt</p>
<p>- I just heard the loaded gun.</p>
<p>Mike shared a look with Henry</p>
<p>- How did you know it was aiming toward the Doc?</p>
<p>She shrugged</p>
<p>- Because of their position!</p>
<p>She pointed behind them. The suspect was obviously somewhere in the abandoned warehouse. None of them could see him or his accomplices.</p>
<p>Henry's face lightened up. He had an idea and even Mike could tell.</p>
<p>- Detective! We should let Jo be our guide. They will keep shooting at us, and we have no idea where they are. But Jo's hearing is more sensitive than ours lately, she can hear them and find their directions. They probably won't show up, they want us to get in the warehouse so they can trap us better.</p>
<p>Mike didn't want to endanger anyone but he didn't seem to have a word to say on this.</p>
<p>- Are you sure you're OK with that, Jo? You could get hurt!</p>
<p>- I also can get hurt when I have my eyes so nothing changes much. I'm not sick you know. I just have a missing sense, so I can learn to work with my others and that's the point. I can and I will help. Worst case scenario, I do have my gun anyway.</p>
<p>She tapped her pocket. Mike didn't believe her but Henry nodded. One of the reasons he let her get in the car. She once again threw the sidearm excuse.</p>
<p>The SWAT was ahead of them and Jo and Henry were both wearing a bulletproof vest, walking behind Mike.</p>
<p>When they stepped foot on the first floor, Jo stopped and whispered</p>
<p>- Look… They're all here, there's no need to get higher. They're all waiting for us in here. We need to be smarter than them.</p>
<p>They heard another gunshot, coming close to Mike's ear this time. He sighed and dragged Jo and Henry in a corner.</p>
<p>- Okay! What do you suggest? We can't even see them because… There is … Fog?</p>
<p>Henry nodded</p>
<p>- I believe it's a rest of a tear can gas… So, it's hard for us to see our ways on this. But they obviously can, they must have prepared themselves for this.</p>
<p>- Then, you'll need my help even more – Jo stated – now quiet, and let me focus.</p>
<p>They all went silent, which raised their suspect's suspicions and Jo started to hear footsteps.</p>
<p>- One is coming on the right.</p>
<p>One of the SWAT guys spotted him and tackled him down and handcuffed him.</p>
<p>- They must be like ten of them – Mike grumbled</p>
<p>Jo scoffed</p>
<p>- No! I heard different footsteps and I think, not much than four at best.</p>
<p>She listened some more. The guys weren't talking but she could hear them whisper</p>
<p>- Another one is coming behind you, Mike!</p>
<p>He was so fast to get up and slammed the guy down so hard, he passed out. Henry tried not to laugh. Hanson wasn't controlling his strength sometimes.</p>
<p>They stood up and walked some more in the warehouse. The fog wasn't gone yet and Jo knew there were two guys left.</p>
<p>She distinctly heard one coming right behind her.</p>
<p>- Too bad buddy, I can't see but I can hear!</p>
<p>Before anybody could react, she kicked the dude from behind, right in his parts. He fell to the ground, crying in pain.</p>
<p>Mike couldn't believe his eyes. Henry was proud. She made a lot of progress with her hearing and was as badass as she was used to.</p>
<p>- My God Jo! You're lucky I don't have any heart disease.</p>
<p>Jo grinned. Henry stood by her side. He couldn't hide his affection.</p>
<p>Mike yelled</p>
<p>- You're surrounded! You better surrender now, we have your accomplices.</p>
<p>Knowing he couldn't go anywhere, the suspect surrendered with his hands above his head.</p>
<p>Henry couldn't help and gave Jo a very needed hug. She didn't expect it and her arms dropped along her body. She held him back and leaned her chin on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, she could hear her heartbeat echoing with his like they were one.</p>
<p>Hanson walked back past them and didn't know whether to third wheel, to call them out or just leave them here on their own.</p>
<p>Henry eventually decided to slowly detach himself from her. The sexual tension was back.</p>
<p>- Erm… Sorry… I just</p>
<p>- Don't apologize Henry… I enjoyed this and I needed it!</p>
<p>He smiled at her. Mike cleared his throat.</p>
<p>- If you two are done! Can we go back? We're not going to sleep here!</p>
<p>Jo sighed and her fingers looked for Henry and they walked back to the car, hand in hand.</p>
<p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p>
<p>At the 11th, Jo thought she would get in trouble with Reece for running into the field when she was supposed to be sitting quietly at home, but she did none. Mike and Henry had explained the whole situation and she was very impressed and proud.</p>
<p>- If you didn't get in that field with them Martinez, who knows what could have happened, they might have not gone back. So, congratulations. You are already a precious tool, but even without your sight, you proved how much of a good cop you are.</p>
<p>Henry was in the office with his partner and was softly smiling</p>
<p>- I do hope your sight will be back but if we have to consider another option, you can keep your job and we'll find a way for you. You could help to catch a lot more killers with your hearing and Henry's brain.</p>
<p>Jo felt relieved. She didn't want to lose the job of her life so she was glad to see Reece would do everything in her power to make it work in case her situation was irreversible. But it wasn't the case, at least she hoped so. She would be missing seeing all of their faces if not. They left Reece's office, Henry still wasn't letting her hand go.</p>
<p>- You must be tired – Henry whispered – let's go back home</p>
<p>Jo nodded</p>
<p>- I swear if by the time we were gone, Abe has made more cookies, I'm going to kill him.</p>
<p>Henry laughed</p>
<p>- But you will still eat them anyway!</p>
<p>- Of course! Food is life Henry, sugar is life! Just let's go!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>A couple of days later</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Jo had an appointment the day after she went back on the field and it was even more encouraging because she started to see some blurry shapes, so Dr. Stewart had given Henry another kind of drops and scheduled an upcoming appointment in the next five days.</p>
<p>She has been advised to keep a bandage over her eyes to sleep with for the last few days, so the morning light wouldn't be too aggressive for her sight.</p>
<p>They went to the hospital with her still wearing that same bandage the morning they had the appointment.</p>
<p>- Detective Martinez! So, how are we feeling today?</p>
<p>- Good! I think? I haven't removed the bandage yet, as you told me!</p>
<p>Both Doctors shared a smile</p>
<p>- Great then! Let's see if this worked. With the fact, you told me you could see blurry shapes the other day, and with the new drops and the bandage on your eyes, I believe they should be able to clear the way for you.</p>
<p>Jo didn't mind the pun and just let him remove the bandage. Both her and Henry were nervous. He had taken care of her for a month and had to deal with a lot of her bad mood, so she was hoping to give him a break now. He has been very caring and patient.</p>
<p>The bandage off, Jo blinked several times. Dr. Stewart asked</p>
<p>- So? Is there anything different?</p>
<p>At first, it was still a bit blur but the more she blinked, the more her vision became clearer and soon enough she was able to see Henry, half worried sick for her. She smiled and looked at him straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>- Henry! Stop the worrying look already, I'm not dead! Yet!</p>
<p>Henry laughed and moved toward her. He was emotional. He knew she could see him because her eyes were locked with his.</p>
<p>- I take it, it worked – Dr. Stewart felt uncomfortable in his own cabinet.</p>
<p>Jo rose from her seat and shook Dr. Stewart's hand.</p>
<p>- Thank you, Doctor! You were very helpful with the treatments.</p>
<p>Stewart looked at Henry</p>
<p>- I think I'm not the doctor you should thank. Have a nice recovery Jo, I'm glad I've met you!</p>
<p>Jo and Henry had a slight blush on their cheeks. They looked at each other.</p>
<p>- Well… Now I guess your time with us is coming to an end.</p>
<p>Henry didn't seem very much convinced about leaving her to go back to her place. Neither did she.</p>
<p>- Let's be honest, I'm going to miss Abe's cooking and my time there.</p>
<p>Henry was about to ask her to stay forever but this might be a bit bold of him.</p>
<p>- Well, how about we take a walk before both of us go back to our lives?</p>
<p>Jo smiled</p>
<p>- Yes, okay!</p>
<p>
  <strong>###</strong>
</p>
<p>For whatever reason, they found themselves on the Brooklyn Bridge and walked half of it before they stopped to watch the sun shining through Manhattan and reflecting its rays on the East River below them.</p>
<p>- Henry! I wanted to thank you, once more for being so patient and caring with me throughout the month. I was afraid of never getting my sight back and I've been awful to you at times while you were doing nothing but help me so thank you for putting up with me, and letting me stay with you.</p>
<p>He leaned on the barrier. Jo felt her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>- You are most welcome Jo! It was only perfectly natural. And I'm very proud of the way you learned how to use your other senses, especially your hearing. I'm quite certain, this could still be helpful.</p>
<p>- Probably – she replied in a whisper</p>
<p>Looking at the bridge and the view behind it, she thought about their moment at the skate park a couple of weeks ago.</p>
<p>- Huh… Henry, I've been wanting to ask you about something…</p>
<p>He turned around to face her. She felt the warmth of the sun, burning her like why was it that hot?</p>
<p>- The other day when we were in Astoria… I… I felt you close to me. Were you going to… Kiss me by any chance?</p>
<p>Henry's cheeks warmed up</p>
<p>- Y… yes! I… this crossed my mind, but I don't think it was the right time. I also did not want to take advantage of the situation. I wanted this to be perfect… If this was going to happen!</p>
<p>Jo didn't take her eyes either off him or his lips all the time he talked. She just huffed and looked at the skyline in front of them. The view was breathtaking.</p>
<p>- Seems pretty perfect to me now, don't you think?</p>
<p>Henry wasn't sure he heard that right. Was Jo asking to be kissed? She was just giving him that same look she gave him the day she didn't go to Paris… And that day he had planned on kissing her but he just needed to hear… He mentally slapped himself and took a step forward.</p>
<p>- I guess it is a perfect moment then!</p>
<p>Jo widely smiled and joined her hands to his when he cupped her cheeks and their lips collided in a sweet and heated first kiss.</p>
<p>They wished that kiss lasted as long as they could but despite the fact she had worked on her other senses, Jo still needed to breathe and so did Henry.</p>
<p>He rested his forehead against hers</p>
<p>- I have been waiting for a year to do this, Jo</p>
<p>- You and me both, then, Doctor Morgan! And I'm glad it happened and you know what?</p>
<p>He shook his head. She smiled, got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, nearly biting on it.</p>
<p>- I want this to happen a lot more and we can work on other senses… Together.</p>
<p>Henry raised an obvious brow, gave her another kiss as they shared a tender embrace, with just a stunning view behind them. That little experience had taught them, they knew to whom and where their heart belonged and it had nothing to do with sight.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The line of Henry thinking about asking Jo to stay "Forever" was a reference to Disney's Mulan ;)</p>
<p>My brother is blind so I know a thing or two about how they deal with life and the fact their hearing(and all their other senses for that matter) is way better than ours because they focus on everything they have to replace the one they don't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>